


By My Window

by Skyla_Jess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (I found this tag on someone's fic and had to do it), (this needs to be a tag), Adorable, Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Siblings, Allura and Lance's family is the Altea, Alternate Universe, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But for Lotor and Allura, But that's Lotor and Allura, Christmas Fic(kinda), Cuddling, Cute, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Angst, For Keith and Lance, Galra and Altea are Ememies, I apologize for any mistakes in advance 'cause I know nothing about Christmas, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Keith and Lotor (Voltron) are Cousins, Keith is Kogane, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Let's make it Benvolio and Tybalt, Lotor's family is the Galra, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, No Beta, On the Balcony, One-Shot, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Snowball Fight, Somehow, Takes place on Christmas Eve, We Die Like Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Jess/pseuds/Skyla_Jess
Summary: Keith and Lance are infatuated with each other since the start.Will this Christmas Eve bring in some confessions?
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29
Collections: Space Losers’ Winter 2020 Collection





	By My Window

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there skylarks!  
> I'm back with another one-shot  
> I've been wanting to write Keith/Lance inspired by Romeo and Juliet but let's make it Benvolio and Tybalt for ages  
> Since I had to write a Christmas fic too I added some Christmas elements in this(barely)  
> Anyways,  
> I hope you like it!

_This is where our journey began…_

_By My Window_

<><><><><><>

  
  


Lance had been approached by many guys and girls alike for they wanted to dance with him. As much as he wanted to say “no” to them, he was kind and danced with them all.

You may ask why is he dancing? Is he at some party? What occasion?

Well, it’s Lance’s elder sister’s birthday today and his elder sister Allura thought that it would be fun to host a masquerade at this occasion. Plus her birthday is a winter birthday and on the day of Christmas Eve so it’s like a Christmas party too. 

Allura’s mask cannot be seen amongst the crowd of guests and he knows who she is with. She is probably on her balcony, cuddling for warmth with her lover, Lotor Diabazaal. Allura and Lotor’s relationship was a secret and there was no way someone could get to know, or else it would be a great problem.

Why couldn’t they love freely? They had asked this question to themselves a million times, but what could they even do about it? They were a part of quite known and religious families.

Lotor Diabazaal is the heir of the Galra family and Allura Altea is the heir of the Altea family. Both the families that once were known to have best terms were now enemies and fighting for a reason long forgotten.

Lance never liked the fact that the two families were rivals, but that didn’t mean he trusted Lotor. Lotor was known for his slyness and trickery but apparently, according to Allura he is a sweet person and he trusts his sister’s decision.

It was time for dinner and his feet were aching from all the dancing. The ballroom is quite crowded so he decides to go to his balcony to get some fresh air. There he sees a man in a red mask and coat. The man’s coat has golden embroidery and his mask has red feathers attached to it. His jawline was sharp and the indigo in his eyes rivaled the night sky. Then Lance notices the guy’s hair which was put up in a ponytail.

Ah, yes. Keith Kogane, that’s who the man was. Lance could recognize that mullet anywhere.

Keith Kogane was Lotor’s cousin. He is fierce and hotheaded and is known for his swordsmanship. Also, the only other person who knew about Lotor and Allura’s relationship.

  
  
  


Keith wasn’t very appreciative of their relationship at the start either, but he was ready to eventually accept it, and he did. Now Keith was exceptionally protective of them, somehow managed to go unnoticed.

Lance was pretty infatuated by the wannabe edge lord but never dared speak up and whenever he did, he seemed to only end up insulting the other boy. Almost every time they talked with each other they have ended up fighting.

Lance spots snow on his balcony railing and decides to get Keith’s attention. He picks up some snow and throws it on Keith’s face perfectly. He isn’t called the sharpshooter for anything.

That get’s Keith’s attention. He growls low in such a way that sends shivers down Lance’s spine. It’s no surprise he has fallen hard for the emo delinquent. 

While Lance is distracted Keith picks up some snow himself throws it on his face even before Lance gets any time to react.

“Heh, like that?” Keith smirks and Lance wishes he could kiss that smirk off his face.

“Oh you are so on” and with that, they both indulge in a snowball fight on Lance’s balcony which was now completely covered with snow.

Few minutes into the snowball fight Keith was straddling Lance and pinned him on the balcony floor.

They had no clue who moved first, but now they were kissing.

Their masks that had fallen off during the fight were now long forgotten. Lance wrapped an arm around Keith's shoulder as Keith’s arm found his other hand and interlocked their fingers. Maybe time stopped when Keith’s lips met his, but the flutter only intensified. Lance’s heart pounded in his chest as his knees got weaker. He could only focus on how soft he felt against his mouth, how addictively he invaded all his senses.

At that moment they both could only think one thing-

_He is kissing me back._

It still wasn’t clear if he dreamed this moment to live, but there was raw emotion in the way his fingers curled around Lance’s. Keith kept his eyes half-open, sneaking a guilty peek at Lance every time he came back for air, just to make sure this wasn’t a product of his imagination.

They finally broke apart due to lack of oxygen and looked in each other’s eyes. The blues in Lance’s eyes looked like the ocean and Keith was drowning in them. Lance saw the look of admiration and awe on Keith’s face and knew he had a chance.

  
  


“I like you,” Lance said before Keith could say anything. “I always have. I was too cowardly to confess but now I think I have a chance.”

Lance opens his eyes which he never knew had closed and looks up at Keith. Keith looks at him in disbelief. He couldn’t believe his luck that a boy so nice and kind would like a temperamental man like him.

Keith brings his hands to caress Lance’s cheeks and Lance leans into the touch. “Of course you have a chance dumbass. Who wouldn’t like someone so tender-hearted like you? I’d be a fool to not notice such beauty. Another thing, never call yourself a coward. You are lovely and one of the bravest people I’ve met.”

Red adorned Lance’s cheeks which makes him look even adorable. Keith feels pleased to know that he is the reason why Lance is such a blushing mess.

“Y-Yeah I won't,” Lance says and then there is comfortable silence between them.

Keith moves from his place on top of Lance and Lance goes to lock his room’s door so that no one can see them. They both sit on Lance’s bed and wrap their arms around each other, loving the warmth of each other's embrace.

There was something that was poking both’s minds. The Alteans and the Koganes didn’t have much connection but Kogane being the Galran’s kins would be considered their enemy too.

“Our families…” Lance started speaking, not willing to speak further about it.

“I know, sweetheart,” Lance blushes at the nickname, “I know. I also know that we can work this out just like Allura and Lotor are. We merely have to keep this a secret and make sure that no one finds out.”

Lance supposes that should work. He doesn’t know how long they’ll have to do this but it has to do. He wants to cuddle with Keith like they are now in front of everyone and share kisses every day just like in the romance novels that Coran reads to him and Allura.

“One can only hope,” Lance says, holding Keith even closer than before and burying his face in Keith’s neck.

Suddenly there is a knock on Lance’s door destroying the comfortable silence between them.

“Lance! Alfor needs your presence in the dining room immediately!” Coran’s voice burst from the other side of the door.

  
  


“I’m coming in a minute” Lance replies to Coran, hoping he goes away.

They hear Coran’s footsteps go away and breathe out the air they were holding.

“Guess it’s my time to leave?” Keith looks into Lance’s eyes with a sad smile.

“Yeah, I wish we didn’t have to do this” Lance looks into Keith’s indigo eyes.

“We can meet after Christmas?” Keith asks. 

Lance supposes that’d be a good idea. “Sure. Meet me by my window when you are free.”

Keith’s face visibly lights up. Cute Lance thinks. Keith nods and goes towards the balcony to leave. Of course, he couldn’t go through the door.

Lance steals the last kiss for the night from Keith and then sees Keith leave. Once Keith reaches down safely, Lance goes inside his room thinking about what had happened.

_He kissed Keith._

_Keith kissed him back._

_Keith is his boyfriend._

_Yeah,_ Lance thinks. _Boyfriend._

_He’ll be waiting by his window for Keith._

<><><><><><>

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think?  
> Was it worth your time?  
> Pls, leave kudos and comment if you liked it!  
> Btw that edit is made by me


End file.
